Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters
These are all the characters in Galaxy Mew Mew who are friends or family of the Galaxy Mews and Akio. Ecots (Please read the 'Ecots page for more info about the species!)'' 'Ze’ena ' :Ze’ena (zeh-eh-nah) reigned as the proud Queen of Ecoria during '''Nexus’ time. She was a kind, gentle, wise woman who held high morals and encouraged spiritual practices, and led according to those standards. Ze’ena was born with the ability to manipulate fire, which she had used once before in a battle against their enemy and alongside her late king. :Unfortunately, he died in that battle, leaving her alone to look after her child and people. Ze’ena was strong willed and very powerful both before and during her reign. She was also, in her youth, an enchanting songstress. She had been trained in the art of combat and was very wistful in battle and in strategy. Ze’ena was also quite knowledgeable on astrology and science. : Before the loss of her planet, Ze’ena caught wind of the Ia'lmun's plans and, after considering all options, knew that there was no way to save her people. But, she did intend to try and fight for them as best she could. She also had preparations made for ships to be readied so that her family could escape, but unfortunately, almost none of them made it safely away in time. She almost lost Nexus as well, but Cale, a boy who was in love with Nexus at the time, tried and succeeded in getting her off of Ecoria. Queen Ze'ena's life came to an end when she was slaughtered on her throne by King Xyocres. Cale ' :Cale (''kay-ul) was a Worker and a servant to Queen Ze’ena. He was very kind and very brave in his life, and Ze’ena favored him out of all of her other servants. He was also very educated for a servant, having been taught by his father who once worked as a teacher some time ago before passing on. Cale was an expert strategist and good at language and philosophy. Because of his willingness to serve the queen, his kindness and his bravery, Queen Ze’ena allowed him to live among the Royal family as a friend and close assistant rather than as a mere servant. She would even ask him for his opinion or help on certain things, and Cale grew to love his Queen as a mother. : When Cale was not busy with his work, he would typically retreat to the Royal Library to educate himself further, interested in the knowledge one could pick up in their literature. Other times, he would train in the courtyard and grow stronger in the case that he needed to protect the Queen, although he had no interest in becoming a soldier. Nexus was very attracted to Cale because of his strength and knowledge, and she often found the stories of his home and past that he had to tell interesting. Cale was rather fond of Nexus as well, enjoying the chances he had to see her. After a while, the two began to get closer and closer, and they in fact decided to one day be married once they were ready. : Unfortunately, Ze’ena told him privately about the very slim chance of surviving an attack from an enemy race, and Cale’s heart sank. He knew that he had to protect the people, his friends, his Queen and the girl that he loved. So, he decided to do what he could. Unfortunately, he was unable to protect Ze’ena’s brother Qis or the Princess Aeie. Ze’ena, realizing that no effort could stop this slaughter, decided to stay behind and hold off the enemy while Nexus escaped. : When he prepared to send Nexus to another planet, hopefully safer than theirs, Cale decided to stay behind and distract the enemy from noticing the ship that would carry his love away from Ecoria. He sent Nexus by herself into a ship that would take her to the nearest life-filled planet that she could safely survive on. While Nexus was tearfully sent away, Cale was killed along with Queen Ze’ena, and the Ecorian civilization fell. 'Aeie ' :Princess Aeie (Ah-eh-ee-eh) was the daughter of Queen Ze’ena--the next in line to take the throne. She was as carefree and free-spirited as her cousin Nexus once was, and she would much rather have lived like the rest of the Ecots as opposed to being a Royal with heavy responsibilities. However, she listened to her mother and was very thoughtful and sweet. She married at a very early age and would often sneak away from lessons to be with her husband. :While Aeie was a troublemaker as a child, she eventually learned how to act mature and almost entirely regal. However, she would still act childish at times whenever her mother was not looking, especially with Nexus, whom she spent a lot of time with. There would be times where Nexus would join Aeie for a lesson and they would talk to each other instead of listening to their teacher. The two also liked to shop and hunt together when they had the time. When Ecoria was attacked, she and Nexus had discovered the Prince's dead body. Aeie sent Nexus away as she held him in her arms, only to later be slaughtered with him. 'Qis ' :Qis (Pronounced "key") was the younger brother of Queen Ze’ena by about a few cycles. He was a warrior--a proud, strong soldier who would always aid his sister in battle. He also served as a personal guard to his Queen and her family. Qis was typically always on edge and much too serious, which Ze’ena would often tease him for. Qis at one point had a child with a local Worker who died during childbirth, whom he named Nexus. :When she was old enough to take care of herself, he went on to continue working for his sister. He continued to be a father figure to both Nexus and an uncle to his niece, Princess Aeie, when he was not busy with his duties. During the attack on Ecoria, Qis did his best to defend his Queen and her family, but unfortunately was overcome and killed by King Xyocres and his soldiers. '''Humans Alexander Knudsen :Alexander was a Danish chemist who worked and lived in the same colony that Akio and the Galaxy Mews did. He was a close personal friend of Akio's, and while he was unusual, he was also reliable and kind. Alexander often bothered his colleague when he had a break and bore the misfortune of watching Akio suffer through years of working nonstop on his Galactic Mew Project. He was relieved when told that it had finally been completed, having supported him completely through its creation. He managed to meet the first of the Galaxy Mews, Niji, and became close to her as he did Akio. : The chemist offered himself to go with Niji as a supervisor during her first trip to Earth as a Mew and insisted that if she proved she didn't need anyone to watch over her close by, then from then on, she could go alone (until she acquired more teammates). Akio had hesitated, but Alexander insisted that he go and did not let anyone stop him. Unfortunately, the trip proved fatal, and Alexander was killed by a Chimera Anima. While his friends were devastated by the loss, they did not lose hope and continued to fight. James Garrison :James was a close elderly friend of Niji's '''who worked with her in the boiler machine rooms. He watched over her for a few years when she first got her job there and would often help her out with the heavier work, as she was too frail to do it all herself. When the pair weren't working, James would teach Niji how to gamble and play card games. James was a heavy smoker, but he never did so around Niji out of courtesy and wanting her to be as healthy as possible. Whenever she expressed curiosity about the act, he would always say that her lungs were too young for the stuff. : When Niji wasn't around him or playing card games with their coworkers, James would spend his time wondering what she was doing or worrying about her. Spending time away from Niji since she became a Galaxy Mew was quite taxing to him, but he trusted Akio to treat her well. It was not until later that he found out who Niji was and what she'd done, making him extremely proud. James treated Niji like a daughter, having lost his own during to the rush to the colonies. '''Emi Yamamoto :Emi was the late grandmother of Hikari. She lived life in Shibuya with her granddaughter after Hikari's parents passed away. They had died in a car crash, leaving Emi to raise their daughter. She took great care of Hikari and lived in a peaceful home. She would typically tell stories about her life to entertain Hikari or to cheer her up. : Emi worried at some point about the monsters that were beginning to appear around the world, and when she heard that ships had been made ready for humans to escape on, she immediately began to head to them with Hikari, ready to leave everything behind to keep what family she had left safe. Unfortunately, due to her old age, she died on the colonies just a few years afterwards. Emi died hoping that, one day, everyone could return to their homes and be happy again. Soren ''' :Soren is a young man who took care of Hikari when her grandmother died on the colony. He took her in and watched over her while she helped him manage the marketplace stall he owned. He had been taught well in various forms of fighting and decided to teach Hikari how to defend herself and be brave. Akio approached him, asking if he would allow her to go with him. : While Soren did not want to let go of Hikari, because he considered her a daughter, he did believe that she was strong enough to go on her own and that with the right teacher, she could do something great. Soren eventually let Hikari go, prouder of her than he had ever been. He did not learn of Hikari's being a Mew until much later. '''Jason Müller :Jason is Chrysalis’ older brother by two years. They used to do everything together as children, but spent less time together as they grew older. After the Chimera Anima began appearing, Jason quit working to stay by his family. During the Rush, everything was so chaotic that the two siblings and their parents struggled to stay together. At one point, Chrysalis fell and received a major head injury that left her blind, and Jason carried her aboard. While their parents did their best to make a living on the colony, Jason would take care of Chrysalis who had trouble adjusting to her new condition. : Eventually, he noticed that she stopped needing his help. He still tried to shelter her at times, but did let Chrysalis go about her way. When Akio approached him about Chrysalis getting her sight back and joining the Galaxy Mews, Jason was stunned, but he vouched for her and convinced his parents to let her go. He knew that she was strong and brave, and that if anyone had the will to fight, it was Chrysalis. Akio couldn't fool Jason with his story about making her an apprentice, thus he knew from the beginning that Chrysalis was a Mew. Arisu Kojima :Arisu is Hotaru’s older sister by about four years. She is very reserved and silent, but does her best to keep Hotaru out of trouble. Ever since the girls were separated from their parents, Arisu became awfully protective and strict compared to how she was when she lived on Earth. Before she had come to the colonies, she was very simple-minded and carefree like any other teenage girl. However, she ended up adopting a more strict attitude after the Rush, and stress of colony life was not helped by Hotaru’s making a mess all the time with her pranks. : But even though her sister was exasperating, she still did what she could to keep her safe and help her grow. When Akio approached her about Hotaru, Arisu was worried at first, but she knew that if her sister was able to handle herself on her own, then she could certainly be able to do greater things with more training. Not only that, but she truly longed to see her parents again and believed that if her sister and her teammates succeeded, then surely she could see her parents once more and live happily on Earth again. Arisu knew from the beginning that Hotaru was a Mew. Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Supporting Characters Category:Families